


take a deep breath and count back from ten (maybe you'll be alright) art

by Theoreticalhero



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoreticalhero/pseuds/Theoreticalhero
Summary: Hockey Big Bang artwork for take a deep breath and count back from ten (maybe you'll be alright) by Cinderlily





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take a deep breath and count back from ten (maybe you'll be alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541367) by [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily). 



> It was such an honor to make art based off this fantastic story. I feel like I didn't really do it justice! I want to thank Hailey, for staying up late with me while I was working on this, Sam, Chels, and Nat for encouraging me, and of course Cinderlily for writing such a brilliant story!


End file.
